


A Quiet Night In

by ultharkitty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-08
Updated: 2013-10-08
Packaged: 2017-12-28 20:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/996005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultharkitty/pseuds/ultharkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains major spoilers for Issue #21 of MTMTE, fluff and references to intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quiet Night In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dellessa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dellessa/gifts), [zuzeca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/zuzeca/gifts).



The moment Tailgate was released from medibay, Swerve organised a party. Like Swerve himself, it was impulsive, loud, brash, and utterly unavoidable. 

Cyclonus escorted Tailgate, with a hand on his shoulder, and a warning glare for anyone who tried to get too close. Tailgate had wanted a quiet night in, but that had been when he was dying. Now with the cure complete and his spark as strong as it would ever be, they had ample opportunities for quiet companionship. 

When they arrived the party had already begun. People kept grinning, but that was acceptable; Tailgate deserved the attention. Less acceptable was Whirl, who slapped Cyclonus on the back and spun away before he could say anything. But 'less acceptable' wasn't the same as 'unbearable'. He could live with it.

"You didn't yell," Tailgate commented, speaking loudly to be heard over the throng. He clambered onto a stool and hit the button to bring it up to the same height as the one next to it. Trailcutter wove by, dumped a pair of full glasses on their table, and swayed off in the direction of the bar. 

"I don't always yell," Cyclonus replied. Except maybe now, he thought. He took his preferred place in the corner; Tailgate scooted up to lean against his side. 

"You mean you don't feel like yelling?" he said. He picked up one of the drinks. "This is good, you should try it. I think it's new."

"Maybe later," Cyclonus said. He looked down. "Don't you want to socialise?"

Tailgate laughed, and kept on staring at Cyclonus' mended face. "Maybe later." 

* * *

In the end Cyclonus carried him back to their hab suite. Tailgate flopped in his arms, alternately giggling and singing the same two lines of the same song emphasising different words each time. 

It had been a bearable party. Even with a full table, there was no need for Cyclonus to speak. Tailgate had words enough for the both of them, not to mention enthusiasm. 

And now he was drunk and happy and in possession of roughly three per cent of his regular faculties. Which meant that the not-so-casual glances towards Cyclonus' interface cover and the unsubtle blaze of his energy field were not to be trusted. 

"You wanted a quiet night in," Cyclonus said. He tried to lay Tailgate on his recharge slab, but the minibot squirmed and clung. 

"Wannabewithyou," Tailgate slurred. He attempted what he obviously thought was a seductive stroke of his hand down Cyclonus' face. 

Cyclonus extracted Tailgate's thumb from the corner of his mouth. "You're with me," he said, and Tailgate's little engine roared. "I'm here."

"Mmmm..." Tailgate's optics dimmed, and he yawned. "Wannafacenow," he murmured. "Wannashowyou... Wanna... howmuchyoumeantome, yeah." 

Cyclonus leaned carefully back, laying down on the slab and pushing Tailgate up a little so the minibot rested safely on his chest. "I know," he said.

Tailgate sighed. "You make my spark sing," he whispered, as his grip weakened and his optics finally shut down for recharge. 

Cyclonus smiled, and held him.


End file.
